dearwhitepeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Dear White People (series)
Dear White People is an American television series which premiered April 28, 2017 on Netflix. It is an adaption of the original indie film of the same name. The series was renewed, a second season premiering on May 4, 2018, a third season airing on August 2, 2019, and a fourth and final season announced on October 2, 2019. Synopsis Set against the backdrop of a predominantly white Ivy League university where racial tensions bubble just below the surface, Dear White People is a hilarious send-up of "post-racial" America that weaves together the universal story of finding one’s own identity and forging a wholly unique path. The satirical series -- which picks up where the acclaimed 2014 film by the same name left off – follows a group of Winchester University’s students of color as they navigate a diverse landscape of social injustice, cultural bias, political correctness (or lack thereof) and sometimes misguided activism in the millennial age. Through an absurdist lens, Dear White People utilizes biting irony, self-deprecation and sometimes brutal honesty to hold up a mirror to the issues plaguing society today, all the while leading with laughter. Cast :For a full list of characters in the series, see here. :For the complete list of crews for the series, see here. Main Cast *Logan Browning as Samantha White (Season 1-3) *Brandon P. Bell as Troy Fairbanks (Season 1-3) *DeRon Horton as Lionel Higgins (Season 1-3) *Antoinette Robertson as Coco Conners (Season 1-3) *Marque Richardson as Reggie Green (Season 1-3) *John Patrick Amedori as Gabe Mitchell (Season 1-3) *Ashley Blaine Featherson as Joelle Brooks (Season 1-3) Recurring Cast *Obba Babatundé as Dean Fairbanks (Season 1-3) *D.J. Blickenstaff as Silvio (Season 1-2, Guest) *Nia Jervier as Kelsey (Season 1-3) *Jemar Michael as Al (Season 1-3) *Wyatt Nash as Kurt Fletcher (Season 1-3) *Jeremy Tardy as Rashid Bakr (Season 1-3) *Ally Maki as Ikumi (Season 1-3) *Griffin Matthews as D'Unte (Season 3) Guest Starring Cast *Nia Long as Nika Hobbs *Ally Maki as Ikumi *Lena Waithe as P. Ninny *Tessa Thompson as Rikki Carter *Tyler James Williams as Carson Rhodes *Brandon Alter as George *Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tina White *Blair Underwood as Moses Brown *Justin Simien as Jerry Skyler *Yvette Nicole Brown as Evelyn Conners Format Each chapter features a specific character's point of view, with the exception of the finale and starts off with a narrated introduction, culminating in a title card with the central character. The chapters overlap storylines, with some beats of a previous storyline repeated from a different character's perspective than it was presented the first time. The episodes are narrated by Giancarlo Esposito. Backstage *Justin Simien returned to write and direct several episodes of the series. Twenty 30-minute episodes have been available to stream on Netflix since April 28, 2017. *The series was produced by Lionsgate, whose sister company Roadside Attractions released the original film in 2014. *The series was written by Simien, who also directed the first episode. Devon Shepard (House of Lies, Weeds), Stephanie Allain Bray (Hustle & Flow) and Julia Lebedev (The Dinner) served as executive producers. *The original film first gained traction in 2012 with a concept trailer, underwritten by director Simien’s tax refund. By 2014, the crowd funded movie made a splash at film festivals, earning the U.S. Dramatic Special Jury Award for Breakthrough Talent at the 2014 Sundance Film Festival. *Simien said, "During the film’s release, I had the pleasure to speak with hundreds of students and faculty across a variety of college campuses dealing with these very issues in real time. I'm so grateful to have this platform – not only to give a voice to those too often unheard in our culture, but to also tell great stories from new points of views. From day one, Lionsgate has been remarkably supportive of the vision for the show, and working with Netflix is every bit as harmonious as I'd imagined it would be. Bringing this show to such a vibrant platform is an honor I don't take lightly" Awards Media Images 1promo.jpeg Reggie.jpeg 105.jpeg 104.jpeg 101.jpeg Logan-browning-dear-white-people.jpg Videos Dear White People Date Announcement HD Netflix Dear White People Official Trailer HD Netflix Dear White People - Vol. 2 On The Issues Teaser HD Netflix Dear White People - Vol. 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Dear White People - Vol. 3 Date Announcement Netflix Dear White People Cast Announcement Netflix Dear White People Volume 3 Official Trailer Netflix References Links * on Television Wiki * * on Netflix * * }} * Navigation Category:Dear White People